


reset me

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Good Cop Bad Cop, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Sometimes Dimitri needs to place himself in the hands of his trusted friends, and just be.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Hope's FE3H Smut Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	reset me

Dimitri lingers outside Sylvain’s room, shifting from foot to foot. Sylvain answers the door in a rumple of casual athletic clothes, and Dimitri swallows hard around the lump in his throat.

When Dimitri looks up, he knows his eyes are pleading, and he opens his lips to ask for what he wants, but Sylvain is already pulling him into the room. The door closes behind him and Sylvain locks it. There’s Felix, cross-legged on the floor, a pencil stuck through the knot of his hair and a book open on his lap.

Felix looks up, and there is derision in his gaze. But it's somehow  _ also _ not wholly without warmth, and that makes a tingle surge its way through Dimitri’s chest. He looks down at his hands, and back at Felix. Sylvain is already putting the books and papers away and stacking them neatly on his desk.

Felix sighs. “This again? Use your words, boar.”

“I wanted— if you’re not busy, I, please…” He trails off into nothingness, but Sylvain is already curling himself around Dimitri’s shoulder. He’s made of warmth and comfort and ease, and he breathes into Dimitri’s neck.

“You’re okay, you’re perfect, and we’ve got you.” 

Dimitri closes his eyes and threads his fingers into russet curls that are already tucked into his neck as Sylvain leans close and kisses Dimitri just behind his ear.

Felix, as always, has his own approach. Hands fist into the front of his uniform and yank him close. A fiery gaze holds his own before Felix pulls him down and claims his mouth: rough, demanding, nipping at his lips and caressing the little blooming spots of pain with his tongue by turns. 

A breath that's half surprise, half pout leaves Sylvain's throat as Felix pulls Dimitri away from him. With a low laugh, revenge tinged with desire, Sylvain smooths his hands under Dimitri's tailored academy coat. Dimitri can't see behind him, but the amused sound that rolls forth indicates that Sylvain is going to be undressing Dimitri, possibly excruciatingly slowly. Dimitri closes his eyes gratefully, and surrenders.

“So beautiful.” Dimitri feels the words vibrate, deep in Sylvain’s chest pressed against his back, as appreciative, warm palms skate over his skin. Dimitri is dizzy already, his jacket is gone, and his shirt follows.

Felix makes a short, scornful noise in response to Sylvain’s praise. He waits until Sylvain turns to lay Dimitri’s clothes across a chair, and darts out sharply, kicking Dimitri's feet out from under him.

Dimitri has sparred with Felix enough times to see it coming, but he’s partially submerged in a haze of affection and trust and no small amount of want, and he goes down easily. His hip strikes the floor a few moments before the pain registers. As he catches himself, feeling the rug under his palms, Dimitri thinks that maybe it will leave a bruise. He hopes so. He can press his own fingers into it later, and remember.

Felix smiles, and in contrast to his kick it’s a slow, deliberate expression. He takes a step over to where Dimitri is sprawled on the floor and nudges at him with the toe of his socked foot.

“That’s better.” 

Dimitri just stays where he’s fallen, but he does blink up at Felix through his hair; a dim memory that this is something Felix likes motivates Dimitri, and that’s what his world has narrowed down to currently. Pleasing Felix and Sylvain. The rush of knowing his role and fulfilling it completely, and not having to worry about anything else, suffuses his limbs. 

Sylvain angles his body around some furniture, already removing his own shirt, and smiles down at Felix. Felix glares up at him, but a hungry gaze travels the planes of Sylvain’s exposed upper body. Felix moves toward Sylvain in a different mood than the one he’d lunged at Dimitri with. They have the air of animals circling one another as they step closer, and Felix lets Sylvain stroke fingers down his neck before their lips crash together.

Felix’s eyes are closed, and he lets out a little moan, especially when Sylvain’s hand continues its path downward, pressing against the small of Felix’s back to pull them flush together. 

Sylvain’s eyes, though, are open. He stares directly at Dimitri.

Dimitri looks away briefly, and when his gaze falls back on Felix and Sylvain’s kiss, Sylvain lifts his eyebrows in the smallest reprimand. Dimitri feels his cheeks heat, and he nods. He does know the rules; it’s just hard to remember them  _ all  _ the time. He watches dutifully, and feels his cock swell in his pants as they plunder each other's mouths. 

“So how do you want it today?” Felix breaks the kiss and his voice is hoarse already. Dimitri swallows, both at that and at the graceful, efficient way Sylvain is removing Felix's clothes, and then Sylvain's own.

“Well?” Strong fingers grip at his hair when he doesn't answer, hauling Dimitri up to his knees. 

Sylvain is on his knees too; he's moved behind Dimitri, pushing gentle fingers into his hair and letting his breath tickle the back of his neck between slow, open-mouthed kisses full of tongue. He pauses to worship Dimitri’s bare shoulder, caressing one of the scars there, before purring into his ear.

“C’mon babe, gotta tell us what you want, so we can make you feel good.” 

It's strange; Dimitri knows that Sylvain must have used words like this on countless women, but they don't feel false or rehearsed. Maybe it's the distraction of those warm hands roving over Dimitri's chest that make it seem more real. 

The last few words hiss around Dimitri’s earlobe before Sylvain pulls it between his lips. More sensation, more  _ teeth _ —Dimitri’s mouth falls open just a little and he reaches back to clutch Sylvain’s thigh. Too hard, he realizes with a guilty start as Sylvain makes a little noise and muscles flex sharply beneath his hand. He breathes, and closes his eyes again.

When they open, Felix is waiting expectantly. Dimitri looks up with his answer. 

“Rough, please.” He needs them to use him like he’s something to be cast off later, but that’s too much for him to enunciate. Dimitri wants them to force everything out of his mind except sensation, and maybe, buried somewhere deep, he can cling to the idea that these two men care enough for him to go through with this ridiculous—

Before he can finish the thought, Felix groans, and his voice rasps out.

“Shit, Dimitri. You can’t just  _ say  _ that—with those  _ eyes _ , fuck.” 

Well. Perhaps it is pleasurable for them, too.

Dimitri is rewarded with another one of Felix’s kisses. This one with less teeth, but it still feels like a gale-force wind. He’s a lithe, deadly force of nature, and Dimitri offers himself up to be shaped by his whims. 

Felix is businesslike, striding around the room to gather a few things. Dimitri can’t watch him; he feels his own cheeks burn a little with an emotion he can’t name, even to himself. His eyes travel up Felix’s naked form and dart away.

“He’s gorgeous, huh?” Sylvain murmurs conspiratorially in Dimitri’s ear as he curls himself off the floor and moves over to Felix. Sylvain winds himself around Felix affectionately, pressing little kisses to his lower lip, his jaw, his neck.

Direct as always, Felix shoves his fingers into Sylvain’s mouth. Dimitri finds himself noticing the familiar contrast of Sylvain’s eyelashes against a pale cheek as he watches Sylvain’s eyes flutter closed.

Sylvain just takes it in stride, humming and swirling his tongue around Felix’s fingers, sidling even closer and running his hands over Felix’s body. 

Dimitri makes a small noise from the floor as Felix removes glistening fingers from Sylvain’s mouth and reaches down to Sylvain's cock. Felix bites his lower lip, and Sylvain’s head tips back, hair tumbling a little, and an echo of Dimitri’s moan leaves Sylvain’s throat.

Felix pumps slowly, turning a lazy gaze on Dimitri.

“Get over here and put this in your mouth.”

Dimitri obeys the command easily, though he looks down briefly at his own pants—Sylvain hasn't gotten all of Dimitri's clothes off yet—and toys with the waistband anxiously. 

He looks back at Felix's expression of impatience, and remembers the rules. Right. He stops fussing at his clothing, and remembers with a rush of relief that he is only to watch and do as he's told. It's blissfully simple. 

Sylvain brushes Dimitri’s hair up to see his eyes as Dimitri takes Sylvain into his mouth eagerly. “Felix is right, Dima. Those eyes really are something else.” He's already breathless, and Dimitri doesn't even care if it's exaggerated for his benefit. He feels again the thrill of  _ doing it right _ , of pleasing someone as handsome as Sylvain, and he hums happily, enjoying the pulse and throb under his tongue. 

A salty tang hits, and Dimitri savors it, closing his eyes and swirling his tongue around all the most sensitive parts. Sylvain’s hips flex forward, and he grabs Dimitri’s shoulder and squeezes hard. The cock pressing against Dimitri’s lips and tongue gets even harder, which barely seems possible, and Dimitri loses himself in sensation. He barely notices Felix’s movements, but does vaguely register the cool of the air on his bare skin and the swing of his own cock, bobbing in time with his head as he enthusiastically goes about his task, urged on by more and more beautiful sounds from Sylvain.

His focus is diverted by the slick caress of fingers between his cheeks, and Dimitri moans. An answering gasp from Sylvain makes Dimitri smile, as much as he can, and do it again on purpose. The reaction is every bit as rewarding as he’d hoped.

Dimitri’s jaw drops open even further, though, when Felix presses a finger inside. The gentleness of it is at odds with the few rough words he murmurs at Dimitri; but then again, not really. Dimitri did ask for this, after all. A sharp smack to his ass confirms it. Rough it is, as he'd asked, and he revels in it.

Felix pulls his hips up, and his grasp on Dimitri is firm. Complying feels good and makes little shimmers of pleasure hum under his skin, or maybe that’s Felix’s practiced movements. It’s all blurring together in exactly the way Dimitri wanted.

They stay like that for a little while, Felix leisurely fingering Dimitri and calling him  _ wanton  _ and  _ greedy _ and  _ insatiable _ in a tone that is again too fond for the words he’s chosen. Dimitri starts to rock back on the fingers inside him, thinking about how good it feels to just be a greedy, single-minded slut, here to please and be pleased, and that is all.

That is  _ all _ , he thinks firmly, slamming the door shut on other thoughts that attempt to intrude. 

Sylvain brushes his hair back from his face again and peers down at him,wordlessly checking in, and Dimitri just nods and places his hand on Sylvain's hip.

“Are you ready for me, boar? I’m not asking twice.”

Dimitri removes his mouth from Sylvain’s cock long enough to let out a hoarse “yes” that breaks despite the brevity of the word.  
He can _hear_ Felix’s grin.

“Well, then.”

Felix starts slow, and Dimitri hears a tight exhale. Sylvain’s head rolls back, and he’s babbling pretty little phrases at them; he always has the best words. 

Dimitri starts using his hand on the places his mouth can’t reach on Sylvain and to steady him a little from Felix’s thrusts. Felis bounces Dimitri forward onto Sylvain’s cock, making him gag a little, and Dimitri moans again, this time not for show. He feels like a toy, a plaything, and it’s intoxicating. His mind flicks to his own cock, hard and beginning to leak. It would feel so good to reach down and touch it—

But he hasn’t been allowed. He slams his eyes shut tight and concentrates on the pressure building, a coil tensed to spring; he’s wound himself so tight lately.

Felix’s fingers grip Dimitri’s hips, and it feels so  _ good _ , not just the sensations he’s immersed in but just to be clutched, held like he’s desired; he tries not to think too much about how deep the desire runs, or doesn’t.

A staggered, rasping breath from Felix pulls Dimitri away from drifting into too much coherent thought, and Felix suddenly increases his pace, shoving Dimitri forward again to choke himself on the cock in his mouth. Dimitri coughs a little but accepts the challenge, and there’s a low chuckle from Felix behind him. 

A filthy string of curse words leaves Sylvain’s mouth even as he’s eyeing Dimitri to make sure he’s alright. Dimitri presses forward to prove he’s fine and feels a surge of satisfaction as Sylvain's voice fades into a gasp.

Felix is relentless, but after a little while Dimitri just...drifts. He’s there and he isn’t; the sweaty slap of skin is present and distant at the same time. The shocks of arousal tingle and snap, swirled together with the relief of giving in to someone else’s whims. Even a few more strikes from the flat of Felix’s hand just mingle with the delicious maelstrom of sensation. He’s just a body, just pure need, and it’s glorious. 

But then Felix starts  _ talking  _ again _ , _ and it pulls him right back. Dimitri can’t fully focus on the words, but Felix’s tone is harsh and grinds low in his throat. Dimitri feels a ripple pulse through his entire body; he’s so close, but he can’t ask for what he wants. An embarrassingly needy whine escapes from the lips that are still dutifully wrapped around Sylvain’s cock, and he feels Sylvain’s hips tense forward.

And then Felix is, quite suddenly, gone. All that remains is a hand braced on Dimitri’s back until he hears a taut gasp and feels warmth splatter over his back. Dimitri throbs painfully and moans with the effort not to touch himself.

Sylvain leans over him to reach for Felix.

“So beautiful, Fe. I love to watch you come.”

Dimitri can’t see the look on Felix’s face, but he imagines the sideways slant of a grin when he hears the sharp crack of a slap across Sylvain’s cheek, and he looks up just in time to see a slight red mark form, and to watch Sylvain completely lose it.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he gasps, and then he does cut off Dimitri’s air—not on purpose, but he’s  _ big  _ and pulsing down Dimitri’s throat and Dimitri thinks that he can’t, he  _ cannot  _ hold on one second longer. 

“Slut,” is Felix’s answer, but he’s also grasping Dimitri firmly in his hand and stroking him, oh Goddess,  _ finally _ , and Dimitri lets go. Sylvain steps back enough for Dimitri to take a huge, rasping breath as pleasure twists him and muscles tense hard. 

Pulling air into his lungs has never felt so good; every inch of Dimitri's skin is singing, humming, waves crash mercilessly and he goes somewhere else for a few long moments. His world narrows to Felix's hand and his throbbing skin.

He opens his eyes to see Felix holding come-covered fingers in front of Sylvain’s lips to lick clean, and Dimitri groans shamelessly. Sylvain waggles his tongue suggestively at Dimitri with a blissed-out laugh, and Dimitri just laughs back, before his hips tense up and an aftershock runs through him at the naughty sensuality of it all.

They find themselves in a tangle leaned against Sylvain’s bed, and Dimitri’s head rests on Sylvain’s thigh. He kisses the red mark his thumb left in its grip earlier. It will bruise, by the look of it. Sylvain doesn't treasure them the way Dimitri does, he thinks, and he frowns a little. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers into the pale skin dusted with ginger curls. 

Sylvain shivers, still sensitive, and reaches down to cup Dimitri's face in his hand. 

"You're worth it."

He's not, but the soft tone of Sylvain's voice makes Dimitri close his eyes and lean into the touch. 

“Ugh. Can I get some studying around here done in peace, finally?”

The words are belied by the warm, wet cloth Felix has wrung out and is caressing over Dimitri’s back. He finds himself dried, somehow, and tucked in somewhere between the two of them, fondly remembering that Felix snores lightly as he drifts off himself. 

The nightmares do not come, tonight, and for that he is grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are love. Feel free to yell at me about any of these wonderful characters on Twitter @stopmopingstart.


End file.
